Historias encontradas en un taco de notas adhesivas
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Un día, bolígrafo en mano, se atrevió a plasmar en papel todos esos pequeños relatos. Tiempo después, alguien encontró aquellas notas y pensó que sería una buena idea publicarlas.
1. Peter Pan

_Buenas~ Esta cosa que ven aquí será un conjunto de drabbles autoconclusivos muy cortos (la mayoría no supera las 100 palabras) que actualizaré conforme se me ocurran cosas. No es AU (cosa rara en mí), y habrá de todo un poco (humor fail, drama, etc). De momento, sólo uno o dos drabbles son de pairing. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el fic :)_

* * *

**.**

**Primera nota: Peter Pan**

Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, Matthew recordaba esa película y acababa susurrando su nombre, _Prusia, Prusia, _como si Gilbert fuera un hada y esas palabras bastaran para mantenerle vivo.


	2. Intenciones matutinas

**Segunda nota: Intenciones matutinas**

A veces, sólo a veces, Lovino se levantaba de su cama con intenciones de ser agradable y de sonreírle al mundo. Luego, iba a la cocina, hervía el agua, preparaba su desayuno, tomaba su café, se quemaba la lengua y recordaba que todo era una mierda.

* * *

_._

_Las cosas no siempre salen como lo planeado._


	3. Orgullo

**Tercera nota: Orgullo**

Comprendía su situación, y a la vez quería ignorarla. Por eso le sonrió de nuevo, aunque le valiera otro puñetazo en la boca. Esa persona jamás podría doblegarle.

_Jamás._

_Se me vienen muchos personajes a la mente en esta situación, por lo que la dejaré a interpretación libre._


	4. El sueño

**Cuarta nota: El sueño**

Me gustaría seguir soñando ese sueño, te dije, y me miraste a los ojos sin entender. Ese sueño, ya sabes, ese baile en el que todos sonreían y ninguno estaba fingiéndolo, añadí moviendo los brazos, y tú soltaste un suspiro y me miraste con una sonrisa de lástima. Sabes que eso no puede ser, empezaste, ya sé que es estúpido, te interrumpí. Nadie puede estar feliz de verdad todo el tiempo, continué, es muy iluso pensar que podemos estar todos juntos sin tener nuestras peleas, es imposible que incluso en un instante estuviésemos todos bailando y dibujando una sonrisa sincera en nuestros labios; pero soy así de idiota, por querer seguir soñándolo, rematé con una sonrisa de tristeza en mis labios. No eres idiota, me dijiste por primera vez, e hiciste un sonido que se escuchó un poco como una risa, pero no creo que lo fuera porque eso es inusual en ti. No eres idiota, pero debes regresar a la realidad, agregaste en un tono algo forzado, y no me quedó más que asentir y apretar fuerte en mis manos la carabina y empuñarla mientras te veía acomodarte en tu saco y yo comenzaba la tercera guardia de esa noche. Ya habría más horas para seguir soñando con la paz antes que ésta llegara a nosotros.

* * *

_._

_Este es el drabble más largo que tengo de esta serie..._

_Nuevamente sin nombres de personaje, aunque esta vez pensé en un par en particular cuando lo escribí: Alemania e Italia del Norte._

_Espero sea de su agrado._


	5. Resignación

**Quinta nota: Resignación**

Si por sólo un momento, tan sólo un momento, esa persona lo hubiese mirado y hubiese visto en él, no una colonia, no un subordinado, no Alfred, sino Matthew, Matthew Williams, si tan sólo por un momento esa persona lo hubiese mirado y hubiese visto en él a Canadá, tal vez ahora no estaría en su asiento, con la vista clavada en sus papeles, observando (una vez más) cómo la lista de asistencia pasaba por enfrente suyo sin detenerse en su lugar.


	6. Roce

**Sexta nota: Roce**

Se agazapó, pendiente de los movimientos de su futura víctima. Ésta, ajena a sus maquinaciones, conversaba despreocupadamente con Alfred. ¡Qué risa! Seguro no se esperaba lo que vendría en unos instantes. Dio un paso adelante. Dos. Se preparó para el ataque. Entonces, saltó.

—¡Yao, tus pechos son míos ahora!

Rió cuando el mayor reaccionó como era usual, gritando y tratando de quitárselo de encima. A Yao de verdad tenía que gustarle el roce de sus manos. ¡Claro! Si no, ¿cómo se explicaba que aún no le hubiese arrojado al suelo y noqueado de un golpe?

* * *

_._

_Como hoy es el cumple de Corea del Sur y he estado escribiendo puras cosas deprimentes, aprovecho ambas para subir un drabble más relajado de Yong Soo ;)_


	7. Camelias

**Séptima nota: Camelias**

El día en que Italia dejó de colocar camelias blancas frente a la placa conmemorativa de Sacro Imperio Romano, fue el mismo día en que comenzó a regalárselas a Alemania.


	8. Llamada roja

_Dos cosas. Número uno, me olvidé de poner el disclaimer. Pero ustedes ya sabían que no soy Hidekaz, ¿verdad? :'D_

_Número dos... Esta historia de aquí muy probablemente fue inspirada (inconscientemente) por otra historia muy genial que leí aquí, en Fanfiction. Se llama _De lo que merece y no merece ser contado_ y pertenece a _Erelbrile. _Una historia totalmente recomendable ;)  
Para quien le interese echarle un ojo: __/s/8175170/1/De-lo-que-merece-y-no-merece-ser-cont ado (pongan eso después de la dirección del sitio... y eliminen el estúpido espacio en "contado" que esta cosa le pone ò3ó)_

_Una vez aclarado eso, dejo el siguiente capítulo :)_

* * *

**Octava nota: Llamada roja**

Como se sentía un poco aburrido, tomó el teléfono y marcó _ese_ número. No tardó ni dos tonos en contestar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes algo, maldita rata? Extraño tu sonrisa imbécil y tu nariz enorme que pedía a gritos que la reventaran de un golpe.

La persona al otro lado del teléfono frunció el ceño, pero no tardó en relajarse.

—¿Ah, sí? Creo que te entiendo. Yo también echo de menos patear tu gordo trasero, cerdo capitalista.

Silencio en la línea. Luego, una carcajada disimulada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Todo, todo.

—¿Todo? No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco.

Se siguió riendo y, sin saberlo, causó que una sonrisa sincera, temblorosa, se dibujara en los labios de cierto ruso.

* * *

_._

_Yo tampoco entiendo qué pasó, sólo quería escribir una cosa de mi OTP que no fuera tan violenta y salió esto xD_


	9. Error

**Novena nota: "Error"**

Las primeras veces reaccionó casi histérico, deseando en su fuero interno que todo se tratara de una confusión. Sin embargo, el paso de los días y la repetición de aquel error fueron trocando el nerviosismo inicial en molestia. Apretaba los puños cada vez que sucedía y forzaba una sonrisa, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle nada.

Hasta que no pudo contenerlo más, y le jaló por las solapas para que quedara a su altura.

—Vuelve a decirme "esposa" y le voy a demostrar a tu culo quién es la "mujer" aquí.

Dejó a Berwald pensando en qué tan _malo_ sería decir de nuevo esa palabra.

* * *

_._

_El FinSu es una cosa adorable uwu (?)_


	10. Inocencia

**Décima nota: Inocencia**

Pequeños como eran, Goguryeo y Baekje no entendieron cuándo su hermana mayor, tan tierna y frágil, se convirtió en una joven madura y fría. Mucho menos entendieron qué pasó cuando sus hombres se la llevaron, pálida y dormida, y un general les acariciaba los cabellos diciendo que ahora eran libres de Silla y formarían su propio reino.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Perdón si quedó muy confuso, pero no encontré forma de encajar los nombres de los personajes. Así que aquí dejo un poco de datos históricos:_

_En el siglo I a.C., Corea estaba dividida en tres reinos: Goguryeo, Baekje y Silla. Los dos primeros vendrían siendo los actuales Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur, respectivamente. En cambio, Silla… bueno, creo que para eso basta el drabble. Gosh, la nota de autor es más larga que la historia _


	11. Decisiones

**Undécima nota: Decisiones**

Francia, con las manos temblorosas sujetando la espada, no fue capaz de darle el golpe final a ese niño moribundo que aún tenía el descaro de sostenerle la mirada. Decidió dejarle allí, sabiendo que Napoleón se enojaría si se enteraba. No le importó; hiciera lo que hiciera, el resultado sería el mismo.

Al Sacro Imperio no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.


	12. Austro-Hungría

**Duodécima nota: Austro-Hungría**

Debilitado, con menos territorios y más enemigos que antes, no le quedó otra opción que ceder. Firmó el compromiso, otorgándole a esa chica el estatus de igualdad que llevaba deseando desde hace tanto. Se lo debía, de todas formas, por su inquebrantable lealtad y su voz murmurando un "señor Austria", que era uno de los pocos motivos que tenía para levantarse cada mañana y seguir cargando con ese nombre a pesar de sus desgracias.

* * *

_._

_Leyendo un poco (coffwikipediacof), me di cuenta que el rollo de Austro-Hungría no fue la unión de dos países independientes, sino más bien un "tú, que eres mi sirvienta, ahora gobernarás conmigo" e.e_


	13. Divorcio sin matrimonio

**Decimotercera nota: "Divorcio" sin "matrimonio"**

Si lo miraba bajo el ojo de la actualidad, esa época en que él y Raivis vivían con un pie en Polonia y el otro en Suecia se parecía bastante a la dinámica de un matrimonio divorciado. Esas guerras de miradas entre el intimidante sueco y el decidido polaco serían las discusiones de los ex cónyuges; ellos, los hijos en custodia compartida; Finlandia, la nueva pareja del padre…

Eduard se estremeció, decidiendo que ponerse a reflexionar a las tres de la mañana no era, para nada, el mejor método para conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Y así, Eduard recordó que él y Raivis tuvieron tres padres en cierta época u/w/u_

_Aunque técnicamente son cuatro, digo, Mancomunidad Polaco-Lituana... pero Eduard intenta obviar que Toris fue su padre para evitarse más traumas de los que ya se ha creado, digo yo _


	14. Piel

**Decimocuarta nota: Piel**

—Padre, ¿por qué tu piel es tan blanca y la mía tan morena?

Francia, incapaz de explicarle los términos "colonia" y "conquistador", dejó que la pequeña Seychelles comenzara a llamarle por su nombre de país.


	15. Caricias en el pelo

**Decimoquinta nota: Caricias en el pelo**

_"No es tan terrible, tú puedes con esto"_ se decía Raivis a sí mismo cuando sentía la pesada mano de Iván en su cabeza. Tantas veces se lo repitió que, ya hacia el final de esos días, a Raivis le parecía distinguir unas torpes caricias en el pelo cada vez que Iván le presionaba hacia abajo.


	16. Opiniones

**Decimosexta nota: Opiniones**

Dividida entre su hermano y su amiga, Liechtenstein, tan neutral como el primero, opinó que ambos eran deliciosos. Después, cuando acompañó a Bélgica a la salida, le confesó en un susurro que el de ella era mejor; y, cuando se fue y su hermano se le acercó por la espalda, comentó al aire que había que ser corteses con los invitados y que nadie superaba al chocolate suizo.


	17. Culpa compartida

**Decimoséptima nota: Culpa compartida**

—Estoy cansado —murmuró el castaño, y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del que ahora era su enemigo. Germania se lo permitió, desviando la mirada y revolviéndole los rizos rebeldes.

—La culpa no fue sólo mía —dijo en un intento de disculpa mientras, allá a lo lejos, se desmoronaban los últimos restos del Imperio Romano de Occidente.


	18. Creación

**Decimoctava nota: Creación**

Cuando el hombre terminó de construir esa esfera, escuchó unos aplausos a su espalda. Se volteó, encontrándose con un niño de cabellos claros y soñadores ojos violeta. Extrañado, se acercó a él.

—¿Quién eres, niño?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

En ese momento, le pareció un mocoso insolente. Pero es que, ¿cómo iba a saber que ese chico era una creación suya?

* * *

_._

_No sé, quería escribir algo de Kugel pero no es como que su historia sea muy larga... y salió esto .w._


	19. Amenaza

**Decimonovena nota: Amenaza**

Nadie sabía que, cada vez que le amenazaba con convertir su capital en Varsovia, una parte de él se agitaba al recordar el Periodo Tumultuoso y ese par de años en que eso fue una "realidad". Pero siempre trataba de calmarse diciéndose que no, que no pasaría de nuevo y que Polonia ya no era la Mancomunidad que se apoderó de su capital en ese entonces.

* * *

_._

_"Realidad", porque más bien fue que la Mancomunidad Polaco-Lituana invadió Moscú... pero quería algo más serio y no un montón de bromas sobre "invasión de regiones vitales" (?)_


	20. Idioma

**Vigésima nota: Idioma**

Polonia frunció el ceño cuando, a lo lejos, escuchó la conversación que mantenía Lituania con algunos nobles de su corte. Caminó hacia él, apoyando el mentón en su hombro y rodeándole de la cintura.

—Liet, cariño, ¿te molestaría mucho seguir conversando en polaco?

* * *

_._

_Los idiomas oficiales de la Mancomunidad Polaco-Lituana eran el latín, el polaco… y el bielorruso, en los territorios de Liet. Posteriormente, el polaco sería el único idioma oficial._


	21. Ironías de la vida

**Vigesimoprimera nota: Ironías de la vida**

A Lituania se le escapaba una risita maliciosa cada vez que se encontraba con Prusia en los pasillos y éste alzaba el mentón altivamente, intentando ignorarle cuando él acariciaba distraídamente el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

* * *

_._

_La Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos, a.k.a. Prusia, intentó durante mucho tiempo convertir al cristianismo a los lituanos, sin conseguirlo. Poco después de ser finalmente vencidos, Liet se volvió cristiano por voluntad propia. Ah, ironías de la vida._


	22. Evolución natural de las cosas

**Vigesimosegunda nota: Evolución natural de las cosas**

_"Las mujeres inducen al pecado",_ susurró la pequeña nación albina, mientras rezaba sus oraciones en el monasterio.

_"A las mujeres hay que protegerlas",_ pensó después, cuando encontró a la castaña herida en el bosque tras la batalla contra Turquía.

_"Las mujeres son unas tontas", _escupió al cielo el día del Compromiso Austro-Húngaro.

_"Y quién entiende a las mujeres, de todas formas"_ exclamó medio ebrio en una cantina, el día en que la húngara, en vez de reventarle un sartén en la cabeza, besó con suavidad su mejilla.


	23. Inevitable

**Vigesimotercera nota: Inevitable**

—No soy el juguete de nadie —siseó Noruega al enterarse del Tratado de Kiel. Suecia miró a Dinamarca unos instantes antes de volverse al noruego, endureciendo la mirada.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

—Independencia.

Sin embargo, cuando obtuvo algo parecido a eso, pasó el asunto de Moss y Suecia obtuvo lo que quería.

* * *

_._

_Tras las Guerras Napoleónicas, Dinamarca (quien en ese entonces tenía soberanía sobre Noruega) decide ceder ese territorio a Suecia por medio del tratado de Kiel._

_…A los noruegos no les hizo ni pizca de gracia._


	24. Unión personal

**Vigesimocuarta nota: Unión personal**

—Si te resistes al tratado, tendré que declararte la guerra.

—No me importa.

No obstante, sí que importó cuando, dos semanas después, se vio acorralado por las tropas suecas. No le quedó otra más que abrir las conversaciones, acabando en que sí, que era independiente… "unido personalmente" a Suecia.

A quien se le ocurriera burlarse de semejante término para referirse a la unión de sus reinos le esperaba una larga y dolorosa venganza.

* * *

_._

_._

_Este drabble está muy, pero muy relacionado con el anterior. Los noruegos crearon un movimiento independentista en respuesta a lo de Kiel (hasta nombraron un rey y todo), lo que a Suecia no le agradó… por lo que dio inicio a la guerra sueco-noruega. Cortísima, la guerra acaba con la Convención de Moss (mencionada en el drabble anterior), en donde, si bien Noruega conserva su constitución (y mil cosas más respecto a sus asuntos internos), sus políticas externas son conducidas por un único rey, el rey de Suecia. Los Reinos Unidos de Noruega y Suecia (como se llamaba oficialmente la "unión personal" entre estos dos) ¡persistió casi un siglo! Antes que Noru decidiera que ya no quería. Su se lo tomó bastante bien :3_


	25. Protección

**Vigesimoquinta nota: Protección**

—¿Por qué lo sigues protegiendo? —le gritó Estados Unidos, los dientes apretados por la exasperación—. ¡Hasta Francia está molesto! ¡Pensé que él era tu amigo!

Pero no pasó nada. Esa mirada seguía fija en él, esas pestañas claras seguían velando los orbes violeta como un manto. Esa boca seguía cerrada, formando una línea que distaba mucho de ser su sonrisa habitual.

Ese ruso seguía en silencio, sin emitir ninguna respuesta que delatara sus pensamientos.

* * *

_._

_No tenía intenciones de escribir una cosa sobre esto, porque siento que aún no entiendo del todo bien ese conflicto… pero salió. Por cierto, cuando Estados Unidos habla, no hace alusión a la representación de Siria, sino a su jefe. Creo que no hay más que agregar._


	26. Liefde

**Vigesimosexta nota: Liefde**

En el 1600, a bordo del Amor, dos rubios arribaron a las costas de la isla. Japón se estremeció al sentir su contacto contra la piel.

* * *

_El Liefde, literalmente "Amor", fue el primer barco holandés en llegar a Japón. Su piloto, sin embargo, era un inglés._

_Por otra parte, en el fic, me refiero a que Japón sintió que Holanda e Inglaterra pisaron la arena de sus costas. Ahora, si toman "arribar" y "costas" en un segundo sentido, yo ahí no me meto ê.ê (?)_


	27. Sakoku

**Vigesimoséptima nota: Sakoku**

No había sido el primer europeo en llegar, pero sí el único al que no le negaron el paso cuando Iemitsu proclamó el Edicto de Sakoku y expulsó a toda "influencia occidental".

_"Jódete, España"_ fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo al enterarse, y una leve sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

* * *

_._

_Sakoku, a.k.a. la fase en que Japón se encerró en su casa, no fue un aislamiento por completo. Aún mantenía contacto con China, con Corea… y con Holanda (en esa época "Provincias Unidas"), además de los Ainu y el Reino de Ryuukyuu. Eso sí, las normas para estos contactos eran bastante estrictas (creo que sólo dejaban pasar a un barco holandés al año)._

_Pero a quién le importa, ¡echaron a España! :)_


	28. Rojo

**Vigesimoctava nota: Rojo**

—¿Koumou? —le cuestionó Holanda, tiempo después—. ¿En esa época me llamabas "pelirrojo"?

—¡F-Fue porque el sol estaba muy bajo esa vez! —se excusó, avergonzado del hecho a pesar de haber pasado hace tanto—. Además, no negará que es mejor que "bárbaro del sur", ¿verdad?

* * *

_._

_…Pues sí, los japoneses llamaban Nanban (bárbaros del sur) a los primeros europeos con los que tuvieron contacto (léase portugueses, españoles, holandeses e ingleses). Es que, por Dios, ¡comían con sus dedos en vez de con palitos! ¡Y mostraban sus emociones sin ningún tipo de autocontrol! ¡Y tampoco sabían leer el lenguaje escrito! o (?)_

_Sin embargo, el término "nanban" no solía usarse con los holandeses. A ellos les decían "kōmō", literalmente, "pelirrojos". _


	29. Saludo

**Vigesimonovena nota: Saludo**

De vez en cuando, Estados Unidos recuerda esa primera reunión con los Aliados. Recuerda los saludos esperanzados de todos, pero, por sobre todo, recuerda a Rusia, a su abrazo estrangulador, a su beso en la boca y a su ¡Privet! tan animado, que sería la tónica de todos esos encuentros. Cada vez que lo recuerda, Estados Unidos se frota los labios con el dorso de la mano, intentando quitarse el hormigueo electrizante que acompaña esas memorias.


	30. Imperio Romano de Oriente

**Trigésima nota: Imperio Romano de Oriente**

El Imperio Romano sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando, antes de saber quién era, vio acercarse a ese muchacho que parecía una perfecta copia de sí mismo.

* * *

_._

_A la muerte de Teodosio I, el Imperio Romano, que ya presentaba ciertas divisiones internas para facilitar el control y gobierno, fue escindido definitivamente en Oriente y Occidente. Desde entonces, la historia para cada contraparte fue separándose cada vez más._


	31. La colina de las cruces

**Trigésima primera nota: La colina de las cruces**

—Tío, esto… Mira que yo soy católico y todo, pero esto es lisa y llanamente tétrico.

Lituania, quien en esos momentos acomodaba una de las tantas cruces de aquel sendero, miró a Polonia enarcando una ceja.

—¿En serio? Yo lo encuentro un lugar relajante…

—Pues a mí me parece más una escena sacada de una película de terror.

Esa fue la primera vez en que Polonia tuvo que rogar que le perdonara por haberle ofendido.

* * *

_._

_La Colina de las Cruces es un lugar realmente emblemático para los lituanos. Cementerio simbólico, emblema ante la opresión, símbolo de paz, esperanza y libertad… Yo creo que Liet debe de tenerle muchísimo respeto a un lugar como este. De ahí que ni siquiera su mejor amigo tenga derecho a decir una cosa así sin hacerle enojar._


	32. El pastel de los reyes

**Trigésima segunda nota: El pastel de los reyes.**

Con un cuchillo y un tenedor, cual si fuera un suculento platillo, Rusia fue repartiendo las porciones que le corresponderían a cada uno. "Esto es para Austria", dijo, y el de lentes lo aprobó, con una mueca triste en los labios que no se condecía con el brillo avaro de sus ojos. "Esto es para Prusia", continuó, y el albino se echó a reír, abalanzándose sobre su parte.

—¿Y qué pasará con lo otro? —preguntó Austria.

—No te preocupes, da? El chico será todo mío.

* * *

_._

_Las particiones de Polonia, como consecuencia del interés en los territorios de una Mancomunidad cada vez más debilitada, iniciaron en 1772. Fueron tres, culminando la última en hacer desaparecer por completo a la nación. Los países involucrados en estas particiones fueron el Imperio Ruso, Prusia y el Imperio de los Habsburgo (en ese entonces gobernado por la emperatriz María Teresa de Austria, aunque quien planeó la partición fue su hijo y corregente José II)._

_Se dice que originalmente Austria no quería involucrarse en esto; en cambio, Federico II de Prusia lo definió así en una carta: "La emperatriz Catalina y yo somos meros ladrones, pero me gustaría saber cómo la emperatriz María Teresa calmó a su confesor. Lloró y luego participó en la partición. ¡Y cuanto más lloraba más territorio se anexionaba!"_

_Con respecto al título, viene de una imagen satírica francesa, La Gâteau des Rois, que hace referencia al tema. Uf, vaya nota de autor más larga._


	33. Cuidados paliativos

**Trigésima tercera nota: Cuidados paliativos.**

—Joder, Suecia, ¿cómo le hiciste para acabar así? —se burló Inglaterra, mirando desde arriba la figura derrumbada de quien fuera una gran potencia.

El hombre, demasiado cansado para iniciar una discusión, sólo murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles y siguió con la cabeza baja, negándose a mirar al otro rubio. El británico suspiró frustrado ante la ausencia de reacción.

—Bah, no te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa. Todas las naciones cometemos errores, aunque algunos la cagamos peor que otras. Venga, arriba. Tienes varias negociaciones de paz que hacer. Deberías considerarte afortunado que mi rey decidió a última hora que te apoyaría, así tu derrota no será tan terrible como podría haber sido.

Suecia miró la mano que le tendía el representante del reino de Gran Bretaña, preguntándose qué pretendía conseguir ayudando al vencido, pero aceptándolo de todos modos.

* * *

_._

_La Gran Guerra del Norte (1700-1721) fue una gran sucesión de conflictos que nació de la rivalidad entre Suecia (potencia que dominaba el norte de Europa en ese entonces) y sus vecinos Rusia, Dinamarca-Noruega y la Mancomunidad Polaco-Lituana. Si bien la primera parte de la guerra se caracterizó por grandes victorias suecas en todos los frentes, al fracasar la campaña contra Rusia, aquellos que habían sido derrotados se aprovecharon de esto para reiniciar sus ataques. Suecia, sin alianzas militares sólidas y con su ejército diezmado, no le quedó otra que iniciar diversas conversaciones diplomáticas como "tanteando terreno" a una derrota predecible._

_Finalmente, en 1719, se realiza la alianza entre Gran Bretaña y Suecia. A partir de allí, lo único que le quedaba al gobierno sueco era buscar la firma de tratados de paz con todos (excepto Rusia, pues sus condiciones de paz eran demasiado exigentes) bajo las condiciones menos desfavorables posibles. Los británicos ayudaron a evitar un nuevo conflicto con Dinamarca-Noruega e incluso apoyaron a Suecia con buques de su propia armada para defenderlo de los últimos ataques de Rusia, quien estaba decidido a forzar que los suecos solicitaran la paz. Awww._


	34. La subasta

**Trigésima cuarta nota: La subasta**

Negocios son negocios, dijo el búlgaro mientras sopesaba las concesiones territoriales que le prometían tanto Aliados como Potencias Centrales.

* * *

_._

_En la Primera Guerra Mundial, la posición de Bulgaria era neutral. Ambos bandos (Aliados y Potencias Centrales) eran conscientes de la importancia estratégica de Bulgaria, por lo que intentaban ganarlo para su causa, ofreciendo tanto créditos en dinero, como (lo que más le interesaba a Bulgaria) promesas de territorios. Finalmente, las victorias iniciales de las Potencias Centrales hicieron decantar las negociaciones hacia ese lado… porque claro, si ganaban, podían cumplir lo prometido. Así, tras un año de juego ambivalente, Bulgaria firmó la alianza con las Potencias Centrales._

_Lástima que al final no le resultó como deseaba._


	35. Lágrimas

**Trigésima quinta nota: Lágrimas**

Cuando las bombas cayeron sobre Japón, el primero en derramar lágrimas por el malherido país fue el mismo que había iniciado toda aquella locura.


	36. Pan negro

**Trigésima sexta nota: Pan negro**

—¿Qué trajiste ahora? —susurró esperanzada, mirándole con los ojos brillosos.

—No mucho en realidad. Todo el asunto con mi jefe y con esa valla que está haciendo Alemania hace más complicado que esté aquí y ahora.

Le tendió el saco, y la muchacha lo tomó entre sus manos y revisó su contenido. Pan negro. Sonriendo, sacó de sus bolsillos un puñado de monedas y se los dio a cambio de su carga. Holanda negó.

—Más. El precio subió.

—¿De nuevo?

—De nuevo.

—¿Y no hay forma que me des un descuento? Sabes que no estamos muy bien-

—Allá tampoco estamos muy bien, Bélgica. O aceptas el precio o se lo venderé a alguien que pueda pagarlo.

—…Lo acepto —murmuró a regañadientes, hurgando por más monedas para pagar la diferencia. Sabía que buscarle el lado sentimental no serviría de nada.

No cuando sabía que aún debía dolerle la herida de la independencia.

* * *

_._

_Bélgica se independizó de los Países Bajos en 1830, declarándose neutral ante cualquier conflicto. Neutralidad que, en 1914, fue vulnerada por Alemania durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Bélgica, a pesar de su gran resistencia, acabó ocupada por los alemanes. Producto de esto, los Aliados pasaron a verla como territorio enemigo, por lo que cortaron los suministros de todo tipo. El alimento escaseaba. Debido a esto, surgió un comercio de contrabando creciente desde Holanda hacia Bélgica. El precio de productos tan básicos como el pan y el trigo subió terriblemente en ambos países._

_Cuando los alemanes ocuparon Bélgica, por otro lado, hubo una gran inmigración belga hacia Holanda huyendo de esta situación; para evitarlo, los alemanes iniciaron la construcción de un cerco electrizado en la frontera de ambos países, y disparaban a cualquiera que estuviera a 500 m de las vallas sin tener el permiso de hacerlo. _

_Por cierto, en esta época, había fuertes restricciones en los Países Bajos para el consumo de pan blanco. A mí no me miren que no tengo ni puñetera idea de por qué xDU_


	37. Experimento

**Trigésima séptima nota: Experimento**

—¿Se puede saber por qué llevas casi una hora mirándome fijo? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—…Tal como pensé. Te ves mucho más joven y atractivo sin ese antifaz puesto.

La cara que se le quedó puesta a Turquía era digna de ser retratada, pensó Grecia, tratando de contener la risa burlona que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Supuso que una reacción tan favorable era suficiente para dar por concluido aquel "experimento".


	38. Troyano

**Trigésima octava nota: Troyano**

—Ya te dije que no he hecho nada —dijo por enésima vez Rusia, levantando las manos como rindiéndose y sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿C-Cómo que no? Los _pendrive_ que tu jefe les dio a los nuestros t-tenían esa cosa… ¡ese virus para espiarnos! —barbotó Italia Romano, tragando saliva y empuñando las manos para disimular el leve temblor de estas. Su hermano se escondía detrás de él, también asustado.

—Sí, la historia del troyano —hizo un gesto condescendiente—. Sin embargo, te digo que yo no he hecho nada. Me parece que sólo están distrayendo la atención. ¿No lo crees, Estados Unidos?

—_Dude,_ simplemente admite que lo que hiciste fue una estupidez y ya —terció el aludido con una expresión algo extraña en el rostro.

Rusia suspiró, cansado. ¿Cuándo entenderían que jamás haría una cosa como esa siendo que había otras maneras más _sutiles_ de espiar?

* * *

_Dos periódicos italianos denunciaron que, supuestamente, Rusia habría entregado _pendrive_ que contenían un virus para robar documentos de las laptops en que se insertaran. Esto habría ocurrido en la, relativamente reciente, cumbre del G20. Rusia, en tanto, negó las acusaciones y manifestó que este sería un intento de desviar la atención del espionaje de Estados Unidos a Europa (denunciado por los documentos de la NSA que filtró Snowden)._

_Pensar en los italianos haciéndole frente a Rusia me resultó estúpidamente divertido xDDDD_

_Pasando a otro tema (que sin embargo está ligado a esto): "El que realmente te quiere, te espiará. El espionaje es un signo inequívoco de amor, un amor a la americana. Y los rusos no quieren quedarse a la zaga". Alguien comentó eso en la noticia que inspiró este drabble, y bueno… no pude evitar imaginar a Francia diciendo eso xDDDD_

_Fin de la —estúpidamente larga— nota de autor._


	39. Competencias

**Trigésima novena nota: Competencias**

Estados Unidos, con la boca abierta y una expresión de "no me lo creo" absoluta en la cara, se volvió hacia el hombre que le había llevado allí.

—Escocia… ¿podrías por favor ser tan amable de explicarme _what the fuck is happening here?_

—¿Eso? Nada, sólo es una apuesta antigua entre Inglaterra y Gales. Nada del otro mundo.

—¿Nada del otro mundo? ¡Inglaterra está haciendo carreras contra un caballo! ¡Contra un maldito caballo!

Escocia alzó una de sus pobladas cejas y le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y eso que no lo viste cuando se lanzó de un avión planchando sus calzoncillos.

* * *

_._

_La "maratón hombre vs caballo" es un deporte que nació en un pueblito de Gales, más específicamente, en una discusión de bar. Se basa en la idea que el humano está preparado para carreras largas, a diferencia del caballo, y por tanto tendría la ventaja en una distancia como la del maratón. Raro, pero de algún modo cierto: si bien el humano ha ganado sólo en dos años, habitualmente pierden por diferencias pequeñas de tiempo frente al caballo (alrededor de diez minutos)._

_El planchado extremo, en tanto, fue ideado por un inglés en su garaje, y combina "la emoción de una actividad extrema al aire libre con la satisfacción de una camisa bien planchada". Básicamente es ponerse a planchar en situaciones inverosímiles (mientras se va en bici, en la cima de alguna montaña, haciendo ala delta, bajo el agua, etc) y puede hacerse tanto en solitario como en grupo._


End file.
